Nora Jameson (Earth 92)
Nora Jameson, also known as Eleanor is a female Human who is the daughter of Damien Jameson and Ruvé Adams. She is secretly the vigilante known as Valkyrie (initially referred to by the media as the "Valkyrie of Women" or "Valkyrie of Warriors") stylized as the "Valkyrie of Women Warriors", Nora is a member of the Birds of Prey. Powers and abilities Powers *'Dark magic:' Nora became able to assess much of her powers, some of which are similar to those used by her father, Damien Jameson. **'Telekinesis:' Nora can move and otherwise exert force objects and people with her mind. This notably allowed her to could stop and launch multiple projectiles or to crush objects, such as flames, without physically touching them. Nora can also use her telekinesis to rip things out of one's body, such as she did when she ripped the Water Totem out of Kuasa's heart. **'Thermokinesis:' Nora is able to control flames of the Heat Gun and cryoblasts of Cold Gun. **'Photokinesis:' Nora is able to control light blasts of the A.T.O.M. Exosuit. **'Electrokinesis:' Nora is able to control electricity such as absorbing and redirecting a speedster's lightning. **'Energy rojection:' Nora is able to project a powerful dark energy, purple in color, and is concussive in nature. Her blasts can be used as waves or beams, and are powerful enough to knock three of her enemies down. Abilities *'Expert combatant/Martial artist:' Nora is a capable unarmed combatant. She was seen using krav maga when fighting guards and soldiers in Germany, able to swiftly evade punches and grabs and even used a scarf to strangle a guard unconscious. *'Skilled interrogator/Torturer:' Nora is a skilled torturer and used to take pleasure out of torturing others. *'Master deceiver:' Nora is an exceptional liar and has great improvisation skills. *'Bilingual:' Nora is capable of fluently speaking English and German. Weaknesses *'Light magic (presumed):' Much like her father, Nora's powers come from dark magic so it is very likely that if one person can focus their natural life energy into positive sources of strength (i.e. hope, love, joy, etc.) then her magic will ultimately prove to be ineffective against the target and even repel her from trying to absorb the said person's life-force. Equipment *'Valkyrie suit:' Nora wears a protective suit while fighting crime as Valkyrie. *'Sword:' Nora uses a sword for close quarters combat. *'Time stone:' Nora uses a mystical stone that allows her the powers of teleportation and time travel. *'Customized recurve bow:' Nora began using a new silver Hoyt Formula Faktor HP recurve bow with black limbs. *'Trick arrows:' Nora uses custom-designed arrows such as incendiary arrows that explode on contact. On occasions, she has also been known to use arrows embedded with recording and listening devices. *'Customized hunting arrows:' Nora's signature weapon of choice, she has designed a variety of specially featured arrows. She carries up to 24 arrows at a time. After further customizing, Nora's supply on arrows increased noticeably. According to the SCIS reports, Nora's arrows are comprised of carbon, as they have far less penetrating force than aluminum carbon composite arrows. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:People from Earth 92 Category:Doppelgängers